A Walk Down Memory Lane Act 2: The New Kids
by Terror of the Deep
Summary: The story continues on in this act, where Sean, Nega, and Young Sean enter the world of Team Fortress! What will they encounter in this act? Monoculous? Saxton? Painis Cupcake perhaps? Click on the story right away to learn! Rated T for Team. Complete
1. Gang Garrison Two

**A Walk Down Memory Lane **

**Act 2: The New Kids**

** Chapter 1: Gang Garrison Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by the amazing company known as Valve. Only my characters belong to me.**

* * *

"Oh shit! This isn't Teu Fort!" Sean yelled as he plunged to the ground. The area below him was actually two large trains, carrying space rockets on them. One blue train and one red train. He could also see some bridges connecting the two trains below.

"Hey, there's a lot of commotion down there" Sean thought, moments from hitting the ground as he watched the rockets, pipe bombs, and sticky mines fly through the air.

* * *

"MEDIC!" Nikolai, the Heavy Weapons Guy for Reliable Excavation Demolition, otherwise known as RED, stood on the middle platform, full of bullet wounds and in need of a Medic, or a sandvich.

"Too slow, fatty!" A Scout for Builders League United, or BLU, cut off the ammo less Heavy off from returning to base. Another Scout snuck up behind him, removing any chance for the poor Russian to escape.

"Any last words, lard fat?" The first BLU Scout readied his scattergun.

"Yeah"

A green suited pyro fell from the sky.

"Get off my train!"

He air blasted the two Scouts into the sand below, turning away from witnessing their bloody and gruesome deaths under the hulking tires of the giant red train.

"Many thanks!" Nikolai thanked Sean.

"I hate Scouts, always jumping around with their tiny little heads when I try to snipe them" Sean helped the Heavy onto his feet.

"So what is little baby man doing he- AGGGGHHHHH!"

Nikolai screamed, collapsing onto the ground with a large bullet hole in his forehead. Sean turned to the direction the bullet came from, and looked at his forehead to find a small blue dot aimed right at it.

"NOPE" Sean ducked under the bullet, running off with the light still chasing him.

* * *

"Bugger!" The BLU Sniper wearing a purple masters yellow belt grunted, aiming for the retreating blonde haired teens knees with his hitmans heatmaker. Little did he know that there was another blonde kid sneaking up behind him, pulling out his bat.

"Steady, steady..."

"GAH!" He went soaring through the skies, home runned by Young Sean.

"I hate you bloody campers..." Young Sean thought, turning his attention to a ramp with a arrow on it next to him, aimed at the red train opposite of the one he was on.

"I wonder what this does..." He stepped on the ramp. Young Sean almost had a panic attack as he was launched far up into the sky, and above the red train.

"Eat your heart out Scout players!" Young Sean soon began to descend to the ground, landing with a snap near a door deeper into the train.

"Sweet! I forgot about TF2 physics! And I can't believe I'm gonna meet my favorite classes!" The kid tried to run inside, only to bump into a large figure sporting a red tyrants helm.

"Oh my god, it's a Soldier! Hey mister Soldier, can I get your autograph?"

The large figure wasn't listening to the kid, but staring silently with a frown at his shirt. Most specifically, the picture of the Blu rocket jumping Soldier.

"Maggot!" The Red Soldier pulled out his shovel, and knocked the kid unconscious. He picked the kid up by his collar, and began dragging him deeper into the fort.

* * *

"Bloody hell! Those BLU wankas aren't letting up! I need to take make some more Jarate!" Ralph, the Sniper for RED groaned, wearing a Mann Co Orange Flamingo Kid hat, and holding a Sydner Sleeper.

"Those sunuvabitches aren't getting anywhere near OUR intel" Dell Conagher, the team Engineer, wearing a lime green Texas Ten Gallon replied, standing near his trusty sentry and dispenser.

"Stop shooting at me!"

They heard a voice from outside.

"Wait a minute... Is that the kid?" Ralph asked, moving his eye away from his rifles scope.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sean ran into the room with them, almost knocking the intel off the steel table as he did.

"Why it is!" Dell said, picking the pyro up off the floor.

"What in the name of australium are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"I'll explain it later... BLU Sniper... Keeps trying to take my head off..." Sean muttered, looking out the windows in fear.

"Hold on, I'll pick him off for ya" Ralph lifted his sleeper up again, aiming at the other train.

"So... Why are you guys on convoy? And not on Teufort?" Sean asked the Engineer.

"Well... We've been sent off on a different mission. The girls are holding the fort back home."

"What KIND of mission? And whats with the rockets?" Sean questioned, pointing out the window to the large rocket the massive train was carrying.

"Oh, that's the objective we have for a short time job. We have to send this rocket into space, with a suitcase full of australium in it. And then we send it off into space. I don't know what its supposed to led up too, but it pays the house fees" Dell explained.

"Ah... Special Delivery Mode... Mediocre at best" Sean said.

"Whats Special Delivery Mode?" Dell asked.

"Hm? Oh, just rambling on, thats all"

"Snipers rules, mate!" Ralph successfully killed the BLU Sniper after Sean's head.

"Thanks man. Say, did any of you guys see a shorter, more annoying version of me?"

"Uh... No, why?"

"Because, that's why I'm, or were here to be precise"

**"YOU WILL SPEAK SPY! YOUR CHILD CIVILIAN DISGUISE WON'T FOOL ME!"**

"Oh piss..." Ralph muttered.

"Oh no! Janes gonna kill me! I mean younger me!" Sean ran off down the stairs, where the yelling and crying were coming from.

"Wait, kill you?" Dell and Ralph ran after Sean.

* * *

"PLEASE! STOP!"

"Young me?! Young me!?"

"HA HA! Speak now, Spy! Tell us where you got that new disguise and what is your team of frilly dress wearing girls planning on using it for!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"Around the corner!" Ralph pointed ahead.

"I regret my life!" Young Sean could be heard crying loudly.

"Jane! Jane! Stop!" Sean turned the corner, and was surprised and confused at what he was seeing.

Young Sean was tied to a wooden chair. In front of him was a table with a old looking computer on it. And Jane Doe, the RED Soldier wearing a Team Captain on his head, chuckling evilly.

"Jane! Jane!" Sean yelled, grabbing the ropes holding his counterpart down.

"Hey! HEY! What are you doing here and why haven't you returned that rookies pyro suit you stole from our team years ago?" Jane Doe pointed at Sean.

"He'll explain, he'll explain. Just what the heck are you doing to this poor kid?" Dell asked, handing a dirty rag for the child to wipe his tears on.

"That kid is a god damn Spy! He was trying to take the intelligence! Just look at his shirt! It has a BLU Soldier on it!" Jane pointed at Young Sean's tear stained shirt.

"First of all, this isn't a spy. This is the currently dubbed 'Young Sean'. He's me from the past. And two, he, or I, liked playing your class the most, so he bought a shirt from the Valve Store based on you, you insensitive clod! The Soldier changes color depending on the lighting and sometimes time of day." Sean gave the Soldier heck.

"What the bloody hell were you showing this kid in order for him to break down like this?" Ralph asked the american psycho.

"Why I was showing him the worst thing in the world... Even worse than hippies, girl scouts, and those damn BLU maggots..."

"And that is?"

"FANFICTIONS!"

"Wait, what?" Sean asked.

"They are the greatest threat to everything! They destroy the very balance of time and space! From turning me, the thing that carries this entire team, into a god damn jelly bean colored horse with a tattoo on it's ass. To even the worst story ever... THE NEW KID!" Jane Doe went on ranting and raving.

"Wait a minute... I thought Zach and Tavish were the members who break the fourth wall... And how did you get a Macbook, a laptop from the two thousands, when this game and setting takes place in the FIFTIES?"

"I don't know, why isn't Team Fortress Three out yet? Now tell us, why are you here, and what reason do you two have for coming inside our train without knowing the password?"

"Well... If you can get everyone together... We'll explain..."

* * *

**Two Hours Later...**

* * *

"So... You were sent into a unknown white plane with your younger past self..." Zach, the teams Scout, began to recap.

"Yep"

"And places from your past are popping up, where you have to travel through them in order to unlock another memory... So you can find your girlfriend and kids... In order to beat a unknown person named Dark Sean..."

"Yeah"

"Pretty much" Young Sean added on to Sean's reply.

"Sounds like a game Cassandra liked..." Zach thought.

"Well, we do need some extra hands around here. You guys can put on some of rookie outfits we have on for whenever you feel like trying out one of our jobs or helping us." Dell pointed to the storage closet.

"I'd LOVE to help you guys out" Young Sean went fanboy for a moment. "And Engineer is my favorite class, EVER"

"But what about ubervalves..." Sean said.

"That is taken care of" Rictofen, the teams medic, answered.

"How?"

"Remember my prototype medigun? it is fully operational now since you were here five years ago, and it doesn't require a ubervalve to charge someone. Just point and activate!"

"Sweet" Sean smiled.

"You forgot about the respawn chips, mate" Tavish Degroot, the RED Demoman, said his first sentence of the meeting.

"Oh yes... Come with me you two... We need to put the chips in your brain" Rictofen snapped his rubber gloves with a sinister smile.

"Prepare for a world of pain..." Sean whispered to his younger self, getting a quiet whimper from Young Sean.

"Hey, baby men" Nikolai said as the Medic and kids headed of deeper into the trains bowels.

"Yeah?"

"Yes?"

"Oie"

"Yo what's up?"

"Who is defending tiny suitcase?"

Everyone in the room paled.

_"YOU FAIL!"_

The Administrator yelled from the speakers.

"I'm so close to thinking of joining their team..." Tavish muttered, looking outside in fear at the incoming victorious BLU team running down the stairs to murder them.

* * *

**And that is Chapter One of the new act. **

**I also have a new poll on my profile for which class you guys would like to see Sean, Young, and Nega to play as for the next chapter. **

**I will put up each new poll two days after a old one before it has been put up. **

**So go ahead and vote if you want!**


	2. Wars On A Train

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 2: The New Kids**

**Chapter Two: Wars on a Train**

* * *

**Disclaimer: The awesome cover image belongs to DarkZelda15 on Deviantart. GO CHECK OUT THEIR WORK NOW YOU LAZY MOTHER DUCKERS. Team Fortress 2 obviously belongs to the great minds at Valve.**

* * *

"So... Whats happened while I was coming here?" Nega Sean walked into the RED barracks. Young Sean was picking up a earpiece, while Sean held a Fronteir Justice with a smile.

"Oh, so your joining the fight here? Can I join?"

"COWARD SEAN!"

"Oh no not Nik-"

Nikolai charged from around the corner, grabbing Nega by the neck and holding him high up off the ground.

"Did you think I would forget YOU?" The giant raised his fist, preparing to bash the shadow clones face in.

"NO! HE'S ON OUR SIDE!" Sean pulled him out of the Heavys grip.

"Are you stupid also? NEGA IS SPY!" Nikolai yelled, towering over the two of them.

"He knows whats going on with our adventure, and he knows who's trying to kill us"

"Is this true purple baby?"

Nega nodded weakly.

"Very well. But if you pull funny trick... I will kill you with bare hands!" Nega sighed as Nikolai walked off and back to the doors of their base, preparing to steal the mysterious intel case from their foes.

"Thanks man... Now, can I join the fight? I don't need a chip in my brain. I can just grow back organs and limbs easily"

"Alright, but the only class set for rookies left is Spy" Sean pulled out a purple pinstripe suit and revolver.

"Aw... I like playing as Medic the most... But Spy is still cool" The shadow clone went off to put on his new uniform.

"Huh... I thought he was more of the backstabbing scumbag type..."

Dimetri uncloaked right next to Sean.

"No offense though"

The Spy walked off to prepare for the war. Sean turned back to his younger self, the kid wearing a orange version of a Scouts uniform.

"Alright young me. Stay close to Tavish, and wait for him to blow up any-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know how to play this game jerk off"

Young Sean pushed past Sean with his new Scout speed, carrying his mini scattergun.

"This is going to be a long day..." Sean picked up his toolbox, heading upstairs to fight.

* * *

**[The Art Of War, Team Fortress 2]**

* * *

"Alright, I'll try to set up a teleporter into their intel room, I need you to guard my stuff, Kyle"

The Pyro nodded to Sean, raising his homewrecker.

"Young Sean, you'll be in the clear once I set up a sentry in there, so as long as we can keep the sentry in, you'll have guaranteed safety for getting the intel."

"Got it dude"

"Nega, get the medics, enemy spys, and the demomen. They will be the biggest threat to our sentry nest plan"

"I know how to play this game, Sean"

**"3"**

Sean got his blueprints ready.

**"2"**

Young Sean readied his sandman.

**"1"**

Nega pulled out his connivers kunai.

**"GO!"**

Everyone charged out into the fray, ready to take the intelligence from their counterparts.

* * *

**[Crystal Palace Crawl, Paper Mario]**

" Mom? Telesia..." Pyke groggily woke up, pushing himself off of the cold black floor he was lying on.

"Oh no... Where is everyone..." The child thought, looking around at the gloomy and dark brick walls around him.

_"Next on our list to defeat... Is that oh so precious goddess, Palutena..."_ Pyke could hear voices coming from a small lit up grate near him.

"PALUTENA? The nice lady that made my family that horrible vegetable dinner?" Pyke thought, crawling towards the grate and looking through. He could see a group of people, hunched over a table, with the designs of some kind of contraption on it. He couldn't see what it was fully, but all he knew was that it looked sinister from the angle he was looking in from.

_"Tonight we will begin our attack on The Town, commencing the beginning of Operation: High Voltage"_

"High Voltage? I have to get out of here and tell someone!" Pyke said, beginning to crawl away from the grate.

"WAIT!"

The tallest one yelled, making Pyke freeze in place. The large person began sniffing the air, almost like how Pyke would start smelling the great meal his mother would be cooking for the family.

_"What is it? What do you smell Shiven?"_ The purple cloaked man asked.

"I smell a little piglet, spying on what is to come"

Pyke gasped a little.

"The little runt must be awake, maybe now we should stab him on a stake?" The fattest one yelled in rhyme.

_"No, I have a better plan for the brat. Why don't you go get him Shiven?"_

"Yes, oh Dark One" Shiven cracked his knuckles.

"Wait right there you nasty tool! We need to play a catchy tune!" The large woman ran over to a boom box, punching the play button

**[Demon Resident Mine Cart, Donkey Kong 64]**

"Thank you for your uselessness" Shiven turned around, facing the wall Pyke was looking through.

"I have to find a way out of here! I don't want to see-"

Pyke couldn't finish his thought, as he was too busy screaming when a fist punched through the wall, and threw him roughly onto the table.

_"Thank you Shiven"_

"AHHHH!" Pyke screamed, looking at the face of the groups leader.

_"Oh come on, I'm not that ugly, at least not as much as you, you little shit" _

"Yeah? Well, my dads gonna come and kick your butt! All of you! He's gonna stop all of you, and your dumb plan!"

One of them let out a loud and screeching laughter.

"Your father is DEAD! He won't be coming for you, your little sister, or your desperate whore of a mother! I mean, who would be desperate enough to breed a little pile of maggots like YOU!"

_"YOLIN! ENOUGH!"_ The purple cloaked man back handed the loud creature. "We want to discourage him from believing his father can beat us, not make him cry" A clawed hand held out a tissue for Pyke. Pyke ignored the tissue, and bit his hand instead.

_"Ow, biting. A typical defensive reaction for a child"_ He just ignored the bite and tossed the unused tissue overhead.

"I won't accept a tissue from someone like you! My dad will take you all down! He's gonna find me, and my sister and mom, and save the day like he always does!"

The Dark One chuckled.

_"Oh, he's not gonna be a issue or a concern of yours. I have someone on his tail right now"_

"Whats his name? I bet he'll never be able to take on my dad!"

_"His name, is Ned"_

* * *

"Now, tell me, where is your idiot friend?"

"I'll.. never tell you... where... burger boy is..." Francis coughed, glaring up at the face of the man choking him, seeing his reflection in the attackers shades.

"I'll ask you one more time"

**SNAP!**

"Oh god!" Francis screamed in pain, watching the man break off two more of his fingers, the bandanna over his mouth hiding his smile of enjoyment.

"Now, do I have to rip your hands off also? Or will you give me the information I need?"

"Bite me... Colonel sanders"

"Fine then, I guess your useless, just like your friends" The killer pointed over his shoulder at the seven corpses of the other survivors, as well as the barely breathing Alice, Angelica, Jonathan, and Candice.

"I'm invincible... You can't kill me..." Francis would have flipped him off, if he still had his middle fingers.

"Well then" The attacker raised a fist.

"This should discourage that thought then"

The man jabbed his fist into the forehead of the biker, and quickly ripped out his skull.

"Ha, I knew your tiny skull would be easy to rip out" The murderer crushed the skull in fist, watching it turn to dust.

"You... Asshole!" Angelica threw a fireball weakly at the man. He simply turned around, caught it, and threw it at Candice.

"You leave my sister alone! I'll kill you, bastard!"

The villain stomped over to Candice, grabbing her by the neck and pulling out a knife.

"Since your still alive, how about you tell me where the brats are?" He held a knife towards Candice's neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"No, I won't sell out Sean and his adorable younger self!"

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SISTER THEN!"

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!"

The man stopped from almost slitting Candice's throat to look back to Angelica.

"He's... In that Team Fortress Two world... Just please, leave my baby sister alone!" Angelica begged

The man stomped over to her, his tall stature intimidating her.

"Thank you, for once a smart victim. Now, hold this for me"

Angelica squealed in anguish when he slammed a knife into her open palm, and booted her in the face with his spiked boots, smashing her nose.

"Here's my calling card, kid." The man stood over Candice next, pulling out another knife and starting to slowly cut something into the girls arm.

"I'LL KILL YOU, MOTHER F***ER! I GAVE YOU THE INFORMATION! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

He stopped after a minute of slow cutting, leaving wounds in the form of one word on the girls arm.

**"Ned"**

"So long, you d**k swallowing whore!" The assaulter drove off on his strange skull covered hover bike, heading to the world Sean and his younger self, along with Nega, were currently in.

* * *

"He doesn't stand a chance against my dad! He beat you before, Nega, he can do it again!"

The man laughed.

_"Kid, I'm not that scrub at all"_ The purple wearing antagonist explained.

"Then what is, Nega?"

Something was beginning to crawl onto the top of Pykes head, it felt slimy and uncomfortable to the kid.

_"Before you forget it, since you will. Its Dark Sean" _

The last thing Pyke remembered was something sharp stabbing into his head, before the world went black.

* * *

"GO LITTLE ME! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Sean and Young Sean were running away from the swarm of hat wearing enemy mercenaries, ready to kill them to take back the last intelligence case needed to end the match.

"I have a teleporter right up ahead! Jump in and it will lead you to the drop off table" Sean pointed towards the small red teleporter entrance.

"Got it man, your pretty good at this game, Sean" The kid ran ahead, jumping into the entrance. Before Sean could follow him though, a pair of rockets shattered his machine into pieces, leaving him cornered by the entire BLU team.

"I remember you, kid. Your the one who docked our paychecks from our losing streak caused from you!" The BLU Soldier loaded more rockets into his launcher.

"Its not my fault you people suck at your jobs so badly. Plus, I did kind of get a super ability star..." Sean sighed.

"WHO CARES! WE KILL TINY MONEY STEALING MAN!"

The entire team prepared their weapons, evil smiles spread across of their faces at the thought of being able to get revenge on the teen who dominated their entire team and destroyed their base.

"DID YOU ALL FORGET ABOUT THE PURPLE MAN, ALSO KNOWN AS NEGA SEAN?"

Each opponent fell down in front of Nega Sean as he backstabbed them all, saving the life of the stories main protagonist.

"Combat Engineers fail, just like you attempted to do" Nega helped up his rival up onto his feet.

"Thanks man, good thing were so good at this game. Plus, BLU sucks! At least when I play on BLU that is" Sean said, awaiting the familiar tune to signify the game was over.

**[Ending Flourish, Team Fortress 2]**

****"Nice job everyone!" Young Sean ran up to the other two of his friends.

"It was all you, small Sean" The older of the versions patted Young Sean on the head.

"Thanks man, usually people think I suck because I'm younger than them. It means a lot to hear a older player congratulate me on something"

"No problem, young me" Sean patted the kid on the head.

"Good news everyone! We should be at the new location by early tomorrow noon!" Dell ran up to the three, holding his wrench.

"Great, we can go on to a game mode I dislike..." Sean thought, rolling his eyes.

"Come on! Lets go eat! I'm so hungry from carrying this team!" Young Sean pushed past everyone and ran down into the RED train.

"Seems like you were a little rascal when you were younger, eh Sean?" Dell asked, watching the kid almost crash into the automatic door.

"I guess so... I can't really remember my early years that well... Oh well, I'm hungry as well, LETS GO AND DINE ON SOME MEDIOCRE FOOD!" The three remaining headed downstairs.

* * *

**Note: The three will stay as there classes until after Doomsday. **

**BYE!**


	3. Dream Sequence

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 2: The New Kids**

**Chapter 3: Dream Sequence**

* * *

"Yo, little me. Get up! We're almost there, get ready!"

Young Sean couldn't hear the voice of his older comrade, as he was rolling and turning in bed, in a nightmare.

* * *

** In Young Sean's Nightmare...**

* * *

"No! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Young Sean was huddled into a corner, covering his face from all the rocks being thrown at him.

"Pull his hands away from his face!" One of the bullies yelled, pulling a large rock out of the ground.

Young Sean cringed as he looked at the rock about to be thrown at him. Jagged, big, and looking like it could do some serious damage.

The bully raised it over his head, readied his aim and...

**SMASH!**

Young Sean was crying, holding his face in pain as he looked at the blood pouring from his split open head.

"Let's take him to the boss! She'll know what to do with him now!"

The bullies began to drag the bleeding and crying kid by his feet, the child trying to pull and squirm from their iron grips.

In about half a minute, they were already in the men's washroom, making sure to bump and swing Young Sean into any object they could.

"Here's the little turd you told us to beat up, master. What do you want us to do with him now?"

Their leader was a tall grown woman, sporting her blood stained white hair and gown, a grey shirt dress underneath it all. The worse thing about her though, was the fact she was missing a pair of eyes. She stared down at the frightened Young Sean, giving a creepy smile as she could smell his fear. She sat on the sinks, near one of the hand washing stations that was filled with torn human skin and blood

"Bring him here. I want to deal with him myself" She said in a hoarse voice. The three bullies nodded, throwing the kid onto her blood stained lap.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Young Sean squealed, trying to run out of her steel trap of arms.

"Sh... It's alright, we aren't going to hurt you anymore..." She hugged him gently, patting his head.

"Re- Really?" Young Sean wiped some tears from his eyes.

"We're just going to kill you instead!"

The woman reared her head back, showing nasty blood soaked sharp teeth. She then thrust her head downward, and started to rip out the throat of the poor crying kid.

* * *

"NOOOO!" Young Sean screamed, waking up to see Sean looking over him, worried.

"We're you having a nightmare?" Sean sat down on the bed next to the kid.

"Yeah... I was... Thank you for waking me up..." Young Sean sighed.

"Young me... When did you get those bite marks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those fang marks on your neck... We need to take you to Rictofen... Get dressed. We're going to be at Doomsday soon."

Young Sean ran to the bathroom mirror, tilting his head to see the supposed marks on his neck.

Five large sharp looking bite wounds were in his neck, bleeding quite a bit.

"What... The... Brown..." He backed away from the mirror.

"Let's get you healed up, make those wounds disappear. Get into your uniform also" Sean tossed the earpiece at is past self before heading outside.

"Who... What was that thing?" Young Sean asked himself, feeling the wounds.

* * *

The hover bike sped down the empty desert valley, it's driver, wiping away some dirt from his shades.

It soon pulled over as the man noticed a very small puddle of blood, barely visible to most humans.

"Hm..." He put two fingers into the puddle, inspecting it. He quickly pulled down his mask, licking he drying blood on his fingers.

"Tastes like... Blonde... Blue eyes... Blood spilt from getting a wound in... The arm... Tastes like he was burnt a bit also..." He quickly wiped the rest off his fingers, heading back to his bike.

"Coming from that direction..." The man continued driving, following where our protagonists were heading too

* * *

**Note: This was simply what one would call, a filler chapter. I forgot to add this part into the last chapter, so I thought I would add it in for another chapter**

**So sorry if you all thought this was going to be a good chapter D:**


	4. The Mighty P

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act Two: The New Kids**

**Chapter 4: The Mighty P**

* * *

"Oh, thank god were finally here! That train was so boring!" Young Sean headed into the new respawn room of Doomsday, holding his bat on his shoulder.

"Hey, that map is a pretty good Saxton Hale map" Nega yelled, putting a new disguise on.

"Who cares... Lets just get this squandered game mode over and done with..." The oldest of the main duo sighed, putting his hardhat on.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you hated this mode..." Nega sighed.

"Yeah... Wish Valve would make more maps for this mode..."

"Prepare to collect the Australium" The Administrator could be heard over the intercom.

"Watch out guys, this isn't like payload. They can still attack us before the suitcase is-"

"AGGGHHHHH!"

"Activated..."

A piece of Young Sean landed nearby the pyro and shadow clone

"Ouch... Alright, let's get that case"

"Got it" Nega disappeared with his invis watch.

**[Playing With Danger (Remix), by Mastgrr]**

"Mini Sentries! Don't fail me today!" Sean placed down the tiny turret, the machine coming to life with a small beep.

"Yeah! Lets kick some ass baby sentr-"

The little automatic gun was blown to smithereens in just three seconds by a cluster of sticky bombs.

"God damn it..."

"The Australium is ready for pickup!"

"MOVE!" Nikolai the Heavy and Rictofen the Medic rushed past him, joining in the chaotic fight for the suitcase.

"For Poopy Joe!" Young Sean ran past Sean and into the fight, ducking and dodging the rockets and bullets.

"I better set up some cover back at the rocket..." The older of the two quickly ran off back to the giant rocket, quickly getting out another mini sentry.

* * *

"Got it!" Young Sean quickly snatched the suitcase up.

"Get the Australium to the rocket! Now!" Dell yelled, his large sentry gun keeping the BLU adversaries off of the child's tail.

"This isn't so bad of a mode. Unless of course, the entire enemy team consists of sticky spamming demo men or Force a Nature using scouts."

Young Sean was already at the rockets loading zone, the platform slowly rising up top to the rockets hatch.

"Go little me! I have you covered!" Sean was finishing upgrading his now level three sentry, having switched back to his wrench earlier on in the match.

"Dude! Look out!" Young Sean threw a tiny jar of milk over the older Sean's head, where it smashed into a enemy spy disguised as Ralph the Sniper.

"Thanks kid!" Sean hit the trying to flee Spy with his shotgun, sending the corpse sliding away.

"The hatch is open! Put the Australium in!" The shadow clone Nega yelled, moments later being hit by a jar of Jarate.

"OH GOD! SOME GOT IN MY MOUTH!" Nega screamed, running away from the evilly chuckling BLU Sniper trying to hit him with a Bushwaka.

"Got it!" Young Sean pulled the suitcase off his back, about to slam it into the slot.

"BOINK!"

A BLU Scout jumped over him, snatching the suitcase from his hands, and ran into a dark doorway down below the platform he was standing on.

"HEY!" Young Sean ran into the doorway also, pulling out his bat.

"Little me! Where are you going!?" Sean chased the two into the hole, pulling his shotgun at the ready. Moments later, the door he had just entered closed behind them.

* * *

"Your starting to bore from how much you suck!"

Young Sean could hear the voice of the BLU Scout ahead of him, taunting him down the dark corridor.

"Little me! Get back here!" Sean was doing his best to keep up with the past version of himself.

"GOT YOU! JACK ARSE!" The kid finally caught up with the man from Boston, pushing him through the hole in the wall that had been ahead of them. The two scouts fell into a dimly lit and empty room, landing onto the cold floor.

"EAT IT YOU BASTARD!" Young Sean began to beat his opponents skull in, growling in rage.

"Jesus, kid! He's dead! Lay off him!" The older of the Sean's pulled the enraged kid off the now dead Scout.

"Uh... Sorry... I hate Scouts..." The kid sighed, noticing the suitcase laying nearby them on the other side of the room.

"Now, to get this rocket launched so that we can defeat Vladimir Bananas..."

**"CAN'T LET YOU DO THAT, IDIOT!"**

A unknown figure came leaping from above the two, landing on Young Sean's head and bouncing near the Australium.

"Who the hell is that!?" Sean yelled, readying his shotgun again.

"Pretty stars... I'll come back to in ten seconds..." Young Sean giggled, having been dazed.

"So your my enemies? This is going to be too easy!"

The small stranger that had bounced off of Young Sean's head was wearing a black shirt with blue electricity running down its sides. He wore a black bandit mask, a toque that hid his dirty blonde hair, and dark jeans with spikes on his belt.

"... Pyke?" Sean was shocked, confused, and worried all at once, looking at the small kid.

"Pyke? What kind of idiot would like that name?" The kid opponent asked.

"Your mother liked it, and so did I. But I'm glad to see your safe" Sean ran up to hug his... Son?

"BACK OFF! I DON'T ACCEPT HUGS FROM MORONS!" The adversary kicked him in the chest, pushing Sean back a little.

"Pyke... It's me, dad" Sean said, showing the picture from their fanily trip to dizzyland in his wallet.

"YOU FOOL! I am not this person you call Pyke!"

The kid bad guy did a quick little spin, raising his fist into the air.

"I am... THE MIGHTY P!"

Young Sean finally came to, looking at the Mighty P.

"Wait... MY FUTURE KID BECOMES A IDIOTIC TRY HARD VILLAIN!?" The younger o the Sean's yelled.

"My dad is nothing like you! He's smart for one, and cool, and doesn't smell like fast food cheeseburgers!"

"Pyke... Please... Stop this nonsense and come with your father..."

"ENOUGH!" The Mighty P leaped back a little more.

"My job is to kill you! And by chicken nuggets I will accomplish my job! HAVE AT YOU!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER IN YO FACE!**


	5. Finale: Rocket Rider

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Act 2: The New Kid**

**Finale: Rocket Rider**

* * *

"Now, are we ready to begin? Without some damn cliffhanger?" The Mighty P was playing some blackjack with the two Sean's.

"Yeah" Sean nodded.

"Good, now lets begin!" The villainous P jumped backwards, readying his fists.

"Awww! But I want to see if I won!" Young Sean whined.

"Screw your financial recklessness, I have boss intro music!"

* * *

**[Boss Time, Scott Pilgrim The Game]**

Sean and Young Sean

VS

The Mighty P!

**[Music Stops]**

* * *

"Now, battle of redness then blackness then whiteness!" The Mighty P threw a rock at a jukebox.

**[A Powerful Enemy, Super Paper Mario]**

"Are you a Mr.L clone?" Young Sean asked, quickly hiding some of the money Sean and Mighty P left on the card table.

"HA! I was here long before he was even conceived!" Mighty P smirked at the two.

"So... Your a hipster Mr.L clone?"

"ENOUGH! COMETH AT ME BROSEPHS!" The magnificent Mighty P charged at the two Sean's

"... Alright, you grab the Australium... I'll take out Mighty P"

"No problem, old me!" Young Sean ran off past the young villain, snatching up the suitcase.

"I WILL RIP YOU FROM BONE TO BONE! I WILL WATCH YOU GET PUMMELED TO DUST! I WILL-"

The Mighty P tripped, falling flat on his face with a bang on the cold cement floor of the mysterious room they were in.

**[Music Stops]**

"Aw... Pyke... Are you alright?"

Mighty P looked up, tears pouring down his face, and a fresh new scrape on his forehead throbbing.

"... You meanies hurt me..."P got up, rubbing at his red eyes.

"Kid, you fell on your own. Don't put the blame on us" The smaller of the heroes walked past the kid, the heavy case of precious Australium bars on his back.

"MOM!" P yelled out, looking around.

"Wait, Samantha's here?"

"MOMMY! THEY HURT ME!"

The ground underneath the Sean's exploded, sending them flying into wall of the small room.

"HA! Say hello to my mom, the Mom Bot 3000!"

The "Mom Bot 3000" was simply a big blocky metal head, with large green rotating electrical eyes, and silver sparking hair on its head.

"Let's teach them a lesson, mom! No one gets in our way!"

"What the- what the hell? It looks like Samantha" Sean was shocked at the giant robotic head that resembled his girlfriend.

"Yep. Definitely a Mr. L impersonator"

"STOP CALLING ME NAMES!"

A metal hand came from the ground below them, catching them in its grip.

"Let's take this fight outside, eh mommy?"

The robot head let out some beeps, before blasting forward through the wall and currently heading for the sunlight.

* * *

**Outside...**

* * *

Both the RED team and BLU team were staring at the wall, trying to push, blow, and blast open the rocky cliff side that the suitcase of Australium was apparently stuck behind.

"Bloody hell, you hired two Griefers onto your team?" The BLU sniper asked, adjusting his panama to block out the suns days from his scalp.

"These two... I don't know what to say about them. I don't even know HOW they could get this suitcase stuck inside a cliff!" Dell, looking at the wall angrily with his Texas Ten Gallon sighed.

_"DESTROY INFIDELS! BZORT!"_

"Hey... Where did noise come from?" Nikolai the RED heavy asked, finishing off his sandvich.

"Well, comrade. I believe that noise was coming from-"

**SMASH!**

Both teams were sent careening into the sky as the Mom Bot 3000 slammed the fist with Sean and Young Sean into the side of the rocket ship.

"Now, this next hit is going to be painful. And I will enjoy every last moment of-"

The Australium case fell out of the robots hands, catching the Mighty P's eye.

"Huh... What's this?"

The Mom Bot picked up the case with its free hand. The P looked up at the rocket ship, seeing the small hatch in which the two Sean's were trying to put the valuable suitcase in before.

"... Here, let me help you with this suitcase..."

The fist holding Sean and Young Sean wrapped around the hull of the ship, the other slammed into the slot of the rockets slot, putting the suitcase in.

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes. We're reaching for the stars now!" P shouted from the Mom Bot, the rocket starting to take off from the ground.

The two were blasted off into space, followed by the cackling of their rival.

* * *

Both of the teams were too shocked to even dare look at each other, their eyeballs glued to the rocket ship, the giant robot head laughing, and the blonde haired teen and his past ego trapped on it.

"... Rest in peace, honorable maggots... You weren't even able to get your medals before you were killed..."

The teams followed Jane Does lead, taking off their hats, and giving a bow of silence.

"Mmph (I couldn't even show them the magic of rainbows before they went and flew off on Balloonicorn...)" The BLU pyro mumbled, only getting a nod from the oppositions Pyro.

* * *

**In Space...**

* * *

"Space. Space. So much space!"

"Is that all you honestly talk about? Space?"

Wheatley, the good old personality core, was once again arguing with his fellow core, known as the very annoying space core.

"Space, WHAT'S THAT OVER THERE!?" The crazy yellow eyed core screamed.

"Let me guess... More space?"

"No, space doesn't move like that! And doesn't have giant metal hands!"

"Metal hands? What are you talki-"

The poor little blue eye core was sent hurtling towards earth, punted out of the way by the Mom Bot, still holding Sean and Young Sean onto the rocket.

"Oh no... We're going to end up like Arnold Schwarzenegger in his dream in Total Recall..." Sean thought, his head feeling like it was going to blow up any second.

"How are you still breathing!?" The Mighty P asked, playing his 3DS while waiting for their heads to blow apart.

"We're done for dude..." Young Sean was about to cave in and breathe out.

"Sorry I'm late for the delivery guys! Jonathan took longer than expected to make you your new weapons!"

Alice, the cyborg war machine, blasted the hand that held the two to the ship off of them, and fired a few cables to keep them connected to the space shuttle.

"Woah! Than-"

Young Sean was quickly cut off when Alice slammed a glass bowl on his head, giving one to Sean also.

"Maybe it's best for you to thank me after I give you your helmet to live in space, okay sweetie?" The cyborg gave a small kiss on his helmet.

"Whatever you say... Hotness..." The kids face turned red.

"Anyways, I brought you your weapons."

"Wait... We never gave you or anyone our weapons..." The eyebrow of the older of the two heroes raised.

"Oh yeah. Candice took them from you while you were sleeping. She also took your wallet, phone, and Pokemon cards"

"So THAT'S where my Rayquaza card went..." Young Sean muttered.

"For you, Sean, Jonathan did some work on your scorch shot. He calls it, the Thunder Spike."

A small, green, sparking flare gun landed in his hands, almost fitting into his palms automatically.

"It now shoots out small flares containing electrical energy. Once they bounce off a enemy of obstacle, the flare will bounce up and explode in a concentration of pure electrical energy. It can also be used to set thunder mines to catch opponents by surprise, and can store up to ten shots at a time."

Sean held his new weapon carefully, putting his finger on the trigger.

"And for you, my little friend" Alice changed her eye contact to Young Sean.

"Jonathan created the fire bat."

A flaming bat landed into the child's hands.

"Your bat can now be lit with fire, setting those slammed with it ablaze. But be warned, doing this requires a source of fire to do so, otherwise, it will be useless. And with every ball you now swing with it, the projectile will be set on fire, and do the same as hitting someone with your lit bat. They can also ricochet off of enemies and distract some of your more dim witted adversaries."

"SHUT UP"

Alice was sent flying back from the missile that the P sent out from his robot.

"We'll never get started!"

"Pyke?" The robot woman looked at the robot operator.

"ENOUGH! LEAVE!"

"Good luck, Sean, and his adorable little counterpart" And with that, Alice flew off into a dark blue portal.

"HAVE AT YOU!"

"Will you stop saying that? It's starting to annoy me" Young Sean whined.

" HAVE. AT. YOU"

"Oh, your dead meat, Chicken Little!"

* * *

**[Brobot, Super Paper Mario]**

_Sean and Young Sean_

_VS_

_Mom Bot and The Mighty P_

* * *

"Sorry about this, my son..." Sean quickly jumped up on the rocket hull, shooting a thunder flare at the robots face.

"OH NO! I FORGOT THAT THE ROBOT IS WEAK AGAINST THUNDER! WHY AM I YELLING THIS INFORMATION TO YOU!"

"Yep. He's definitely our kid" Young Sean said.

"Kid, when you say it like that, it just sounds weird..."

"Sorry..."

"You are not the father! EAT LASER TIC TACS!"

The Mom Bots jaws opened, shooting a large amount of small high tech projectiles at the two.

"Duck!"

The two pushed on the rocket, causing it to swerve underneath all of the blasts fired at them.

"Damn you two! My Mom Bot isn't that durable and swift! Quit cheating!"

"Suck it nerd!" Young Sean tossed up a dozen flaming fire balls, grand slamming them into the Mom Bots face, setting the machine on fire.

"Ack! Zap them mommy!" P was putting out the fires on his control board, the robot lurching forward and rushing the two.

"Swerve righ-"

The robot sent out a large wave of electricity from its digital emerald colored eyes, zapping the two before they could control Poopy Joes rocket out of the way.

" HA HA!" P did a Nelson Muntz laugh inside his cockpit.

"Hey, P. can you open up that hatch for me? I can't hear you at all" Sean waved to the kid villain.

"Oh, you're just telling me that so that you can trick me into climbing out and making my head explode!" The child inside of the robot head smirked.

"You have a helmet on also kid..."

"Oh... I do..." P looked at the glass bowl around his head.

"But I'm still not going to open it"

"I have a chili cheese dog out here for you if you do"

"GIMME GIMME GIMME!"

P slammed open the hatch from the top of the robots head, flailing his arms around hungrily.

"Here"

Sean fired a thunder flare from his thunder spike, the projectile bouncing off the kids head and landing inside of the cockpit, frying everything.

"No! Oh no no no no no no no!" The kid began to cry, trying to fix his giant death machine.

"Wow... Is it over already? Lame..." Young Sean sighed.

"Would you have rather made this fight drag on forever?" The older Sean turned to the younger of two.

"I was just hoping that there would be like asteroids thrown at us, or maybe even being able to see Kang and Kodos fly by us..."

"Alright, I hate you two. Get out of my face!"

With one last lunge, the Mom Bot slapped the rocket, sending it hurtling back towards earth.

"Better report back to the Dark One..." P hit the fast travel button on his dashboard.

_"Welcome to Travelocity dot com. How may we be of service?" _The computer spoke.

"Yes, I would like you to fast travel me to *Censored censored censored censored censored*"

_"Very well. We will now_ _teleport you to *Censored censored censored censored censored*"_

And with that, the robot and kid were beamed away.

**[Music Stops]**

* * *

"Man... They actually got shot up into space?" The shadow clone, Nega Sean, asked the RED team.

"Yes, tiny purple man." Nikolai responded.

"Huh... Well... Knowing how this game mode ends... This won't be pretty..." Nega looked to the sky.

* * *

"So what was the deal with the chili cheese dog?" Young Sean asked his older self.

"Oh, Pyke LOVES chili cheese dogs. Samantha would always make him one for lunch. If you wanted him to do anything for you, and I mean ANYTHING, then just make him a chili cheese dog. Man... I miss my girlfriend and kids..."

"Oh... Okay... By the way, were about to crash into a grain silo..."

Sean just looked up from his thoughts, just noticing the rocket they were riding was about to go up in smoke in a BLU grain silo.

"JUMP YOU IDIOT!"

Sean grabbed Young Sean and jumped off the rocket, falling right near where the ship had originally blasted off from, having avoided a very near death in a fiery explosion.

"Whew... That was a close call..."

"What the bloody hell did you bludgers do!?"

The two Sean's look up to see both teams glaring down at them.

"It wasn't our faults! That giant robot knocked us from space!" Young Sean tried defending for them both.

"He's telling the truth. We were having a fight with it. We won easily, but it slapped us away before it left" Sean nodded.

"You know... With what we usually see on a daily basis... That actually isn't that hard to believe..." Dimitri the RED Spy sighed.

"And what do you mean by that?" The BLU Soldier asked.

"Think about it. We have icicles that can turn back stabbed victims to ice, garden shovels that go critical just from being used after a lunatic rocket jumps, sandwiches that fully heal disgusting obese Russians, and lunatic fire spewing idiots who live in a land of lollipops and rainbow flamethrowers"

"MMPH! (Hey! There's also Balloonicorns, cherubs, and bongos!)" The two pyros yelled.

"I was talking about the two imbeciles over here" Dimitri pointed at Sean and Young Sean.

"HEY!"

"So... Where do head to now?" Nega frowned, noticing something behind Sean.

"Well, we can continue to do nothing but grab a empty intelligence case, or go trade with traders with bid fetishes, or-"

"Sean..."

"Yeah Nega?"

"How long has the door back to the white plains been behind you..." Nega pointed at the white glimmering door sitting behind the pyro teen.

"Hm... I think since we've been here, why?"

"IT'S BEEN HERE SINCE THE FIRST MINUTE WE'VE STEPPED IN THIS WORLD!?" The shadow clone held him up by his throat.

"Yeah, everyone knew its been here."

"Yeah, I knew" Young Sean raised his hand

"Dah, tiny doors been there long time" Nikolai nodded.

"How in the name of Saxtons chest hair can you not see something that big?" Ralph asked.

"Why was it even behind you this early!?"

"Well, when you look into it, simply being here is a big key moment in my history. This is basically the first adventure I've ever been on. Without it, I wouldn't even be here." Sean explained.

"Now, who wants to go and try a death run server?"

"Heck yes!" Dell the RED Engineer cheered, followed by the other teams members.

"Alright, lets go find-"

"Sorry, we have a villain to stop. We don't have time to deal with cheap unfair traps" Nega dragged the two Sean's through the door.

"But, but, HATS! DEATH RUN!"

"Play it on your laptop if you want to do that, lets just get going. We can't waste time"

The three Sean's disappeared into the doorway.

"Should we follow them?" Rictofen asked.

"If it means I can get away from eight year olds playing my class like dog drippings, then yeah. Lets do it!" Zach, the RED teams Scout, ran through the door.

"I must agree. I do not enjoy babies playing giant man" Nikolai stomped through, followed by the rest of the RED team.

And with that, the door closed, an vanished into thin air.

* * *

_"So... How did you do P?" _Dark Sean asked.

"Uh... Well... You see... I kind of yelled out my ships weakness... And I also forgot to add in more weapons than just laser tic tacs..." P rubbed his head in shame.

_"... It's alright, child. We aren't going to-"_

"HOW COULD YOU LOSE SO QUICK? YOU AWFULNESS JUST MAKES ME SICK!" The fat one screeched.

"That was indeed pretty bad." The tall and hunched over man sighed.

"Well, I'll get them next time! I'll show you all! I'll get to work on my newest death machine right now!" And then P teleported off.

"Damn that smelly goose. I'd rather put him on a noose"

_"No, we aren't killing him. We're not going to kill a young child, got it?"_

"Yes, Dark One..."

_"Good, they've just finished another world. They're getting closer to us, and I can't wait" _Dark Sean put a cigar in his sharp teeth.

* * *

"You two are back already?" Jonathan Birkin asked when he saw the three heroes enter the door.

"Yeah, we can't waste time collecting hats and making kids rage quit. We need to continue on to the next world, and it's right over there"

A new world was coming into view for everyone, one filled with bright lights, casinos, and the smell of dead flesh.

"Wait... I think I know what that is..." Young Sean thought, staring at the large city.

"Sean... There's something important we need to tell you... Earlier last afternoon... There was a-"

"Tell us afterwards! We need to explore this new world!" Nega dragged the two pyros off to the new city looking world.

"No, this is importan-"

"Later!"

The three disappeared into the city.

"But... Fine! Learn about him when the times comes!" Angelica yelled after them.

* * *

**[Meteor Mania, Spongebob: Creature From The Krusty Krab]**

**And so, our heroes short expedition into the world of Team Fortress 2 not only gained them some new allies, but some new gear and weapons as well.**

**Find out where our heroes enter next in...**

**A Walk Down Memory Lane: Act 3: Fortune Boys.**

* * *

_Note: The reason why this act was so short is because... Well, have you ever played a game that is a lot more fun to play than actually write for?_

_Team Fortress 2 is one of those games._

_Plus, even though Team Fortress 2 was the first story Sean ever appeared in, it wasn't exactly the most exciting, just about him collecting the intel. So, with a short story where nothing happened to much, the story relating to it will e just like it._

_So sorry everyone D:_

_But the next act will be WAY longer than the first one and this. Don't worry. And another character of mine will be returning. :D_

_SO STAY TUNED! SAME PYRO TIME! SAME PYRO PLACE!_


End file.
